Chris Jericho
Christopher Keith Irvine (Manhasset, Nova Iorque, 9 de novembro de 1970) é um músico e lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo seu ring name Chris Jericho ou Y2J. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, Jericho não vem da refêrencia biblíca as famosas Muralhas de Jericó e sim a um CD da banda de Power Metal Helloween, chamado Walls of Jericho. Fez história ao ser o primeiro WWF Undisputed Championship, após ganhar de The Rock e Stone Cold Steve Austin na mesma noite, unificando o título da World Wrestling Entertainment com o da World Championship Wrestling no Vengeance de 2001. É também o maior Intercontinental Champion, da história com oito conquistas. Chris Jericho é o único lutador da WWE em atividade a ter no seu currículo o WWE Championship, World Heavyweight Championship e o WCW World Heavyweight Championshipe atualmente ele e The Big Show são os(WWE) Unified Tag Team Champions. Carreira no Wrestling ECW e Federações independentes (1990-1996) Após completar o colégio, Chris fazia manutenção de ringues para seu amigo Bob Holliday. Aos 19 anos, entrou para a escola de wrestling dos irmãos Hart. Dois meses depois, ele estava pronto para competir, fez sua estréia em outubro de 1990. Jericho trabalhou para Tony Condello, fazendo competições na Northern Manitoba que mais tarde, formou vários superstars como Edge, Christian Cage e Rhino. Em 1992, ele trabalhou no México. Seu carisma e técnica, despertaram atenção do wrestling do Japão. Após 12 meses de conversas, em 1994 foi para o Japão e competiu pela WAR promotion, enfrentando grandes estrelas como Ultimo Dragon, para o qual Jericho perdeu o WAR International Junior Heavyweight. Em 1994 Jericho se reuniu com Lance Storm para competir na nova organização de wrestling de Jim Cornette, a Smoky Mountain Wrestling . Em 1995, Jericho competiu na New Japan Pro Wrestling Tournament, perdendo nas finais para Chris Benoit. Em 1996, graças a Mick Foley, Jericho começou a trabalhar na Extreme Championship Wrestling, vencendo o ECW Television Championship. Este foi o seu primeiro título nos Estados Unidos. Ainda na ECW, Chris Jericho teve a chance de competir com vários talentos, que mais tarde representariam a WCW e a WWE, tais como Tazz, Sabu, Rob Van Dam e Shane Douglas. World Championship Wrestling 1996-1997 Em agosto de 1996, Jericho fez sua primeira apresentação na WCW e no dia 15 de setembro, participou de seu primeiro pay-per-view o WCW Fall Brawl, em uma luta contra Chris Benoit onde foi derrotado. Foi apontado por agentes, como futuro da WCW. Em 28 de junho de 1997, Jericho derrotou a Syxx em Los Angeles, California para conquistar o WCW Cruiserweight Championship pela primeira vez. A 1998-1999 Jericho começou seu Heel turn quando venceu o título de Cruiserweight pela terceira vez, ganhando de Rey Mysterio no dia 24 de janeiro de 1998. Chris forçou Rey a desistir após o Liontamer. Após a luta, Jericho "destruiu" o joelho de Mysterio com uma cadeira de aço. Rey precisou de 6 meses para recuperação. Chris teve uma rivalidade com Juventud Guerrera quando Guerrera insistia em lutar com Jericho pelo Cruiserweight Championship. Quando a chance foi dada, Guerrera perdeu não só a luta, como a máscara, após uma Lucha de Apuestas (título vs. mascára). Após isso, Chris começou uma longa rivalidade com Dean Malenko, após dizer que se sentia superior a Malenko e se negava lutar com ele. Após meses de rivalidade, em um episódio da WCW Thunder, Malenko lutou com Jericho que vestia a máscara de Juventud Guerrera. Jericho ganhou a luta e obrigou Malenko a se retirar do wrestling por um determinado tempo. Chris aproveitou e fez piadas com Malenko, dizendo que este não sabia lutar. Então decidiu-se ver quem seria o candidato ao título de Jericho. Foi feito um Battle Royal, que foi vencido por Ciclope após Juventud Guerrera apertar a mão de Ciclope e se eliminar, pois Juventud acreditava que Ciclope era melhor que Jericho. Chris não gostou nem um pouco da atitude de Juventud, e se disse vitima de uma conspiração para o tirar fora do título. A rivalidade de Jericho com todos os Cruiserweights se encerrou após Dean Malenko retornar e golpear Jericho com uma cadeira de aço. Malenko foi suspenso na semana seguinte. Em 12 de julho de 1998 Jericho foi derrotado por Rey Mysterio. No entanto, na noite seguinte, Chris Jericho ganhou o título novamente. Jericho perdeu para Juventud Guerrera no Road Wild 1998 com Dean Malenko de árbitro especial. No dia 10 de agosto, Jericho venceu Stevie Ray para ganhar pela primeira vez o WCW World Television Championship. Dia 30 de novembro de 1998 Jericho perdeu seu título para Konnan. Iniciou então uma rivalidade com Perry Saturn no início de 1999. A rivalidade não deu certo, mas culminou em uma luta final de Jericho e Saturn no Uncensored, com vitória de Saturn. Esta foi a última participação de Chris Jericho na WCW. WWE 1999-2000 No verão de 1999 uma estranha contagem regressiva surpreendeu a todos na RAW. Esse fato foi explicado somente em 9 de agosto quando após a contagem Jericho interrompeu a The Rock, era a primeira aparição na WWE. Jericó entrou em feud com Chyna pelo Intercontinental Championship. Após perder para Chyna no Survivor Series 1999. Jericho ganhou seu primeiro título Intercontinental no Armageddon. Esta feud com Chyna durou vários meses, inclusive uma decisão controversa durante uma revanche em que dois árbitros declarado separado cada uma das deles o vencedor de uma luta pelo o título. Como resultado, tornaram-se co-proprietários do título até Jericó ter o conquistado com exclusividade no Royal Rumble de 2000. Ele acabou perdendo o título para Kurt Angle no No Way Out. Em 2 de abril de Jericó participou em uma Triple threat match contra Chris Benoit e Kurt Angle na WrestleMania 2000. Angle era na e´poca campeão tanto WWF Europeu e WWF Intercontinental Champion. O primeiro que fizesse o pin ou submissão seria declarado Campeão Intercontinental. O segundo homem a marcar um pin ou submissão seria declarado campeão europeu. Jericó foi pela primeira sofreu o pin de Benoit e depois fez o pin em Benoit para ser o novo campeão europeu. Jericho perdeu o título no dia seguinte para Eddie Guerrero na Raw após Chyna ter interferido. Em abril a 17 edição da Raw, Jericho derrotou Triple H para vencer o WWF Championship. Porém atitude do árbitro Earl Hebner de fazer uma contagem rápida foi revertida e a WWE não reconhece esse reinado de Jericho. Após a polêmica decisão, Jericó passou a contenda com Chris Benoit. Na edição de 4 de maio da SmackDown!, Jericho derrotou Benoit a tornar-se campeão intercontinental pela segunda vez, mas perdeu o título para Benoit quatro dias mais tarde, na revanche. Jericho se envolveu em uma feud com Triple H e a sua esposa (na época casdos somente na ficção) Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Essa rivalidade levou a uma Last Man Standing match em que Jericho foi derrotado após a interferência de Stephanie. 2001-2002 No Royal Rumble 2001, Jericho derrotou Chris Benoit num Ladder match para vencer o campeonato Intercontinental pela terceira vez. Na WrestleMania X-Seven, ele defendeu com sucesso seu título contra William Regal, quatro dias depois perdeu para Triple H. No Judgment Day, Jericho e Benoit venceram uma "Tag Team Turmoil" match para terem o direito de enfrentar Stone Cold Steve Austin e Triple H pelo WWF Tag Team Championship na Raw seguinte. Benoit e Jericho venceram foi o primeiro WWF Tag Team Champion de Jericho. A dupla perdeu o título para The Dudley Boyz em 19 de junho de 2001. Nos meses seguintes, Jericho tornou-se uma importante figura na história da invasão da WWF pela WCW e ECW que haviam se juntado. Jericó permaneceu ao lado do WWF (apesar anteriormente concorrente na WCW e ECW). No Vengeance 2001 Jericho derrotou The Rock para vencer o World Championship e Steve Austin então WWF Champion para unificar os títulos em um único cinturão o WWF Undisputed Championship. 2003-2005 Em 13 de janeiro de 2003, Jericho ganhou um combate over-the-tope rope contra Kane, RVD e Batista para selecionar o seu número de entrada para o Royal Rumble de 2003. Chris escolheu o número dois, para iniciar lutando com Shawn Michaels, que tinha o número um de entrada. Após Michaels entrar, ao invés de Jericho, aparece Christian, com as roupas de Jericho e atacou Shawn pelas costas, e logo o eliminou. Mas Shawn teve sua revanche quando viu Jericho ser eliminado por Test. Os dois se encontraram novamente na WrestleMania XIX. No final, Michaels garantiu a vitória, e após um abraço, Jericho não deixou barato, e aplicou um golpe baixo, deixando Shawn Michaels no chão. No final de 2003, Jericho iniciou um romance com Trish Stratus tendo como principal aliado Christian que iniciou um com Lita. Mas começou uma disputa, para ver qual dos dois levava sua parceira a cama primeiro. Trish não aceitou a aposta se considerou apenas amiga de Jericho. Na semana seguinte, Chirstian enfrentou Trish, e a submeteu a um Walls of Jericho. Chris Jericho então, pediu uma revange para a WrestleMania XX. Lá Christian ganhou de Jericho depois de Trish atacar Jericho (pensando que era Christian) e então Christian conseguiu o roll up. Após a luta, Trish atacou Jericho pelas costas e deu um beijo em Christian. Isso levou a um handicap match no Backlash de 2004, no qual Jericho saiu vencedor. Jericho ganhou pela sétima vez o Intercontinental Championship no Unforgiven de 2004 em uma luta contra Christian. Mas este foi o mais curto reinado, já que Jericho perdeu para Shelton Benjamin na semana seguinte no pay-per-view Taboo Tuesday de 2004. Jericho contava como parceiros Randy Orton, Chris Benoit, e Maven para enfrentar Triple H, Batista, Edge e Snitsky no Survivor Series de 2004, no qual a estipulação era que a equipe vencedora ganhava controle da RAW por um mês. A equipe liderada por Jericho, saiu vencedora. Durante sua passagem como General Manager da RAW, Jericho tirou o título das mãos de Triple H. No New Year's Revolution 2005, Jericho competiu na Elimination Chamber contra Triple H, Chris Benoit, Batista, Randy Orton e Edge pelo World Heavyweight Championship. Shawn Michaels foi o árbitro especial. Jericho no final foi eliminado por Batista. Na WrestleMania 21, Jericho participou do primeiro Money in the Bank ladder match. Este tipo de luta foi idéia dele, e teve como oponentes Benjamin, Chris Benoit, Kane, Christian, e Edge. Mas quem tem a idéia nem sempre leva a melhor, e Jericho perdeu para Edge o combate. No Backlash 2005, Chris Jericho lutou novamente contra Shelton Benjamin pelo Intercontinental Championship, mas não conseguiu ganhar. No dia 12 de junho de 2005 Jericho lutou no primeiro combate do One Night Stand 2005 contra Lance Storm. Jericho usou sua gimmick de Lionheart. Jericho perdeu após interferência de Justin Credible. No dia 22 de agosto de 2005, Jericho lutou contra John Cena num combate You're Fired. Jericho perdeu esse combate mas, ao contrário do que foi dito, Jericho não foi despedido. Na verdade, o seu contrato terminava poucos dias depois desse combate e Jericho decidiu não renovar o contrato, alegando cansaço e desgaste após 15 anos no wrestling. Se dedicou então a voltar para reformular sua banda Fozzy para fazer uma tour mundial. O retorno Em setembro de 2007, a WWE começou a realizar pequenas chamadas de 15 segundos, com códigos biários similares aos apresentados em Matrix, com a inscrição Save_us (Nos salve). Por toda a internet, criou-se uma euforia aguardando o retorno de Jericho. O mesmo se apresentou em vários programas de rádio e TV negando sua volta a WWE. Em outubro, foi apresentado outro vídeo, desta vez com a chamada 2nd Comming. Após este vídeo, nem mesmo o próprio Jericho conseguia negar seu eminente retorno a WWE. Pondo fim as especulações, Chris Jericho regressou na edição da RAW do dia 19 de novembro de 2007 interrompendo Randy Orton e afirmou que se tornaria o próximo campeão da WWE. Enfrentou Randy Orton pelo título da WWE no Armageddon, onde ganhou por desqualificação, sendo atacado por JBL. 2008 Na edição da RAW de 10 de março, Jericho ganhou o título intercontinental de Jeff Hardy. Esta vitória faz com que Chris se torne recordista em títulos intercontinentais, vencendo-os por oito vezes. Após ter arbitrado o combate de Batista contra Shawn Michaels, Jericho achou que Shawn estava fingindo uma lesão e isso culminou num combate no Judgement Day 2008 em que Michaels ganhou. No Night of Champions 2008 foi derrotado por Kofi Kingston, perdendo assim seu WWE Intercontinental Championship, depois de uma intervenção de Shawn Michaels. Ele e Shawn se enfrentaram no The Great American Bash, onde ele ganhou após Shawn Michaels começar a sangrar na cabeça. Após, no Unforgiven de 2008, ele enfrentou Shawn Michaels novamente, onde dessa vez ele não saiu vencedor. Depois, na mesma noite ele substituiu o então campeão CM Punk que foi atacado por Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes e Ted DiBiase. Jericho venceu o Championship Scramble contra Batista, Kane, Rey Mysterio e JBL, tornando-se o novo World Heavyweight Champion. No No Mercy ele venceu Shawn Michaels numa ladder match, mantendo assim o seu título. No Cyber Sunday, Jericho perdeu o título para Batista. Oito dias depois, em um episódio da RAW, ele derrota Batista e recuperou o título. Mais tarde, no Survivor Series, enfrenta o recém-tornado de uma lesão John Cena pelo World Heavyweight Championship, que acabou com a vitória de John Cena. Em um episódio da RAW, Shane O'Mac e Stephanie McMahon, informam que nessa mesma noite haveria um combate entre Randy Orton, Batista e Chris Jericho, e que o vencedor teria a oportunidade de enfrentar John Cena no Armageddon pelo título de Cena, que acaba com a vitória de Chris Jericho depois de um spear de Batista em Randy Orton , aproveitado por parte de Y2J. Chris Jericho ganhou o pémio de melhor lutador de 2008 (Slammy Awards 2008). No Armageddon, Jericho foi derrotado por John Cena, depois de um STF-U. 2009 Chris Jericho foi anunciado como sexto participante do Royal Rumble match que ocorrerá Royal Rumble, porém na edição da RAW de 12 de janeiro de 2009 se envolveu em uma discussão com a Executive Vice President Stephanie McMahon e foi demitido (Kayfabe).Após passar por um humilhação no ringue é reecontratado por Steph,e onde voltou a lutar,e passar por disputar pelo World HeavyWeight Championship. Após umas semanas começou a Perseguir os Hall Of Famers Ric Flair,"Rowdy" Roddy Piper,Ricky "Dragon" Steambot,e os atacavam e os agrediam,isso resultou em combate no WrestleMania 25,onde Jericho teve a vitória.Depois do WrestleMnia Jericho teve uma rapida Feud agora apenas com Steambot,e houve uma luta no Backlash 2009,onde Jericho venceu.No Draft 2009 Chris Jericho foi passado para SmackDown!,onde iniciou com uma Feud com Rey Mystério pelo Intercontinental Championship.Onde Jericho enfrenta Rey no Judgment Day 2009 e perde.Mais no Extreme Rules 2009,jogou sujo tirou a mascara de Rey e sagrou-se a 9º Vez Intercontinental Champion.No PPV The Bash 2009 lutou contra Rey Mystério valendo o Intercontinental Chanpionship,onde perdeu,e na mesma noite Theodore Long interrompe,onde chama Jericho com seu Partner pra disputar o Unified Tag Team Championship,onde o Partner é Edge,eles participam da luta,onde no fim fazem um Combo de Golpes (Um CodeBreaker e emseguida um Spear)e vencem e são os Novos Unified Tag Team Champions.Com 3 semanas depois Edge se lesiona gravemente,e o Tag acaba,mais Jericho continua Champion,e por 2 Semanas faz mistério sobre o outro Partner que é sagrado Champion com a lesão e saida de Edge por um tempo.No PPV Night of Champions 2009,em uma luta valendo o Unified Tag Team Championship contra Cody Rhodes e Ted DiBiase,o seu Tag Team Partner é The Big Show.Eles rétem o Titles.No PPV SummerSlam 2009 rétem novamente os Titles contra Cryme Tyme. No Wrestling *'Finishers e Ataques secundários' **'Walls of Jericho' (Elevated Boston crab) **'Liontamer' (Elevated Boston crab with knee to the back) - WCW **'Lionsault' (Springboard moonsault) **'CodeBreaker' ***Flashback (Spinning sleeper slam) ***Breakdown (Full nelson facebuster) ***Jericho Spike ***Enzuigiri ***Double underhook backbreaker ***One-handed bulldog ***Springboard dropkick ***Headscissors takedown ***Leapfrog ***Armbar *'Principais Managers' **Theodore Long **Stephanie McMahon **Trish Stratus **Triple H *'Música de entrada' **"Soul Crusher" por White Zombie (Extreme Championship Wrestling) **"Electric Head part 2 - The Ecstacy" por White Zombie (Extreme Championship Wrestling) **"The Days Of My Life" (World Championship Wrestling) **'"Break Down The Walls"' (WWF/E) por Jim Johnston e Adam Morenoff. Sevendust, realizou em 2002 uma versão desta música, usada uma vez por Jericho. **"King Of My World" (WWE, 2002) (escrita por Jim Johnston, tocada por Saliva) **"Don't You Wish You Were Me?" (WWE, 2004) Por Fozzy) *'Apelidos' **'Y2J '(paródia do Bug do Milênio, que em inglês, é a sigla Y2K) **The King of the World **The Man of 1,004 Holds **The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla **The Lionheart **The Human Highlight Reel **The King of the World **The King of Bling-Bling Títulos e prêmios *'Canadian Rocky Mountain Wrestling' **CRMW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **CRMW Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **CRMW North American Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Lance Storm *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **NWA World Middleweight Championship (1 vez)1 *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Television Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2002) **PWI classificou-o nº 4''' entre outros 500 wrestlers na lista PWI 500 (2002) *'''West Coast Wrestling Association **WCWA Tag Team Champion (2 vezes) - com Lance Storm *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes)³ **WCW Cruiserweight Championship (4 vezes) **WCW World Television Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **WWF Undisputed Championship (1 vez)² **WWF/WWE Intercontinental Championship (9 vezes) **WWF European Championship (1 vez) **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **WWF/WWE World Tag Team Championship (5 vezes) - com Chris Benoit (1), The Rock (1), Christian (1) , Edge (1) e The Big Show (1) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - Edge (1) e The Big Show (1) **Nono Triple Crown Champion **4º Grand Slam Champion **Slamy Awards superstar of the year (2008) *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com El Dandy '' *'Wrestle Association "R"' **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WAR International Junior Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com ''Gedo *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Most Underrated Wrestler award (1999) **Most Underrated Wrestler award (2000) **Best Interviews award (2003) Ligações externas *Website Oficial *Perfil no OWW